krypton_seriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
|image=Episode1Promo.jpeg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=1 |episodeNumber=1 |airDate=March 21, 2018 |writer=Ian B. Goldberg (as Ian Goldberg), David S. Goyer |director=Ciaran Donnelly, Colm McCarthy |previousEpisode=None |nextEpisode=House of El }} is the first episode of the first season of Krypton. Summary Superman’s grandfather, Seg-El, learns Krypton is in danger of being destroyed so that his future grandson will never be born."Krypton: Official description for the First three episodes" Plot The story starts 200 years before Kal-El's birth, with Seg-El, Superman's grandfather, recounting the story of how Superman came to be. Back then, Seg's grandfather and master scientist Val-El was executed for treason after refusing to pledge allegiance to overlord Rao being tried for treason by a new, dictatorial power, and for not retracting his warning that a foreign lifeforce was coming to destroy Krypton. The El Family was stripped of its rank. Fast forward about ten years. Seg is grown up, fine looking, and on his way to Kandor to give his father who works as a footman there some medicine. He intercepts an assassination attempt (by tackling the assassin). He's reward for his heroism by Daron-Vex, the man who presided over the execution of Val, who gives him his daughter Nyssa's hand in marriage and a spot in the science guild. On his way home, Seg is intercepted by a guy named Adam Strange. Adam is from Earth, and traveled many light years to get to Krypton to warn Seg someone from the future is coming to Krypton to make sure Superman is never born. Adam also gives Seg a piece of Sandstone with the Superman insignia on it, and tells him to find the Fortress. When Seg's mom gets a look at it, she steals a Skimmer and flies it to the... Fortress of Solitude, Val-El's workstation! But then government forces, called Sagitarii, swoop in and arrest Seg's mom. She, and her husband, are charged with sedition, and executed by shooting. Feeling pretty solitary after the death of his parents, Seg returns to the Fortress of Solitude, where he's met by Adam again. This time, Strange has brought a cape: it's meant to signal to them how much time they have left before they run out of time to save Superman. When that happens, there will be nothing to stop Brainiac from consuming Krypton… Cast |-|Main Cast= *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Ian McElhinney as Val-El *Blake Ritson as Brainiac *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem |-|Guest Cast= *Paula Malcomson as Charys-El *Rupert Graves as Ter-El |-|Co-Starring= *Nicholas Witham-Mueller as Young Seg *Anthony Kaye as Soldier #4 *Phill Langhorne as Lawmaker *Danijel Korsa as Prisoner #3 *Josh Bradshaw as Cadet #1 *Adam Fielding as Cadet #3 *Hadrian Howard as Technician #1 *Peter Basham as Technician #2 Quotes :'Seg-El:"'Kal-El. My future grandson. This is the story of the House of El. Our ending has yet to be written. But this is how it began. Ours is a story of sacrifice and triumph. How the House of El led a revolution against tyranny. The story of your family isn't how we died. But how we lived''." '' Trivia *Seg-El thinks Adam is from the Planet Detroit because of this cap *Seg thinks the logo on Adam’s cap is a guild. Continuity Locations *Kandor **Seg-El’s Apartment **Kem’s Bar * Outlands ** Fortress of Solitude Behind the Scenes *Production began on September 25, 2017."It feels fitting that our first day on Krypton should fall on the date of this man's birth. A hero and inspiration on screen and off" - Cameron Cuffe (@thecameroncuffe) - Twitter Cultural References Adam Strange wore a Detroit Tigers hat. Multimedia Videos Krypton (Syfy) Trailer HD - Superman prequel series Pictures |-| Promotional= Episode1Promo.jpeg Krypton First Look1.jpg Krypton First Look2.jpg Krypton First Look3.jpeg Krypton First Look4.jpg Krypton First Look5.jpg Krypton First Look6.jpg Krypton First Look7.jpg |-|Stills= krypton_gallery_101recap_01.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_02.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_03.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_04.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_05.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_06.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_07.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_08.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_09.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_10.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_11.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_12.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_13.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_14.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_15.jpg krypton_gallery_101recap_16.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_17.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_18.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_19.jpg krypton_gallery_101recap_20.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_21.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_22.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_23.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_24.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_25.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_26.jpeg krypton_gallery_101recap_27.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Season One Season 1